endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyss
The Abyss is the title applied to the deepest part of the sea in ''Endless Ocean''. Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life Several unique or rare creatures make their home in the Abyss. These creatures include the Giant Squid, the Sperm Whale, a small school of Opah, a small shoal of Coelacanths, the Oarfish, the Megamouth Shark, a pod of Risso's Dolphins, and several Vampire Squid. Oftentimes, the creatures in the Abyss respond better to the light of the Underwater Pen than they do to the normal methods of feeding or petting to unlock their information. There is an almost-fully-intact whale skeleton resting on the seafloor on the western side of the canyon, in which a large group of Sea Pigs have made their home. At night, a solitary Goblin Shark swims through the corridor formed by the dead whale’s ribs. Another skeleton, the fossilized remains of some long-dead sea creature, is found embedded in the wall to the south of the area. Location and Geography The player can access it from the overworld through Deep Valley (which is located at coordinates F-6, G-6, and G-7), but they must first receive an email from Alfred Thorman regarding a special mixture of air meant specifically for deep-sea diving. This can only happen after the player has discovered Deep Valley, and after they have seen a short cutscene in which a sperm whale enters the Abyss. Two salvageable items, in four parts each, are found scattered around the Abyss. The parts of these treasures, the Anomalocaris Fossil and Red Coral, are found mostly in the caves around the Abyss, but a couple of pieces are on the seafloor and may be inaccessible in the daytime when the hydrothermal vents are active. Landmarks Whalebone Chasm The very bottom of the Abyss, due to the large amount of whale bones that lie there, is called Whalebone Chasm (in the American release; in the European release, it is simply called the Graveyard). Both of these names seem apt, considering that this area ended up being the final resting place for many a cetacean. Secret Cave A cave with both entrances in the Southern wall of the Abyss, the Secret Cave is home to the local pod of Risso's Dolphins, as well as a piece of the Anomalocaris Fossil. Crystal Cave This cave lives up to its name - its Eastern entrance is encrusted in a large amount of unidentified purpleish crystals, possibly amethyst or sugilite, but not enough identifying information is given to the player to pin an name to them. This cave is also home to a piece of the Anomalocaris Fossil. Fiend's Cave Fiend's Cave is so named for an obvious and fitting reason - it is where the Abyss' resident Giant Squid tends to lurk, emerging from this cave in a cutscene the first time the player encounters it. Aside from the giant Squid, it also houses several Vampire Squid and two pieces of the Red Coral. Unnamed Cave This cave lacks a name, hence why its colloquial title is "Unnamed Cave". Blocked by active hydrothermal vents during the daytime, at night the player can enter and find a small group of Coelacanths, as well as the remaining two pieces of the Red Coral. Hydrothermal Vents During the daytime, there are hydrothermal vents at the eastern end of the Abyss spewing boiling hot water into the sea, blocking the player’s access to that area. At night, however, these vents shut off. This grants the player access to zoom-mode spots and treasures hidden among the vents, as well as access to the Unnamed Cave (and the coelacanths that live there). In-Game Dialogue Before the player can enter the Abyss, they have to have explored the Great Aqua Cave and tried to swim down Deep Valley's crevasse at least once. Afterwards, they will get an email from Alfred Thorman about a new air mixture. The email in question goes as follows: "Subject: A New Air Mixture From: Alfred Thorman Good afternoon. The Marianas Foundation would like you to test a new air mixture designed for deep-sea diving. The formula was developed by the foundation, and we have high hopes for it. Deep-sea diving is considered to occur at 130 to 160 feet, although our air mixture should allow for effortless diving at nearly 500 feet. We have held a number of trials already but need a field test to solidify our results. Any location should be suitable as long as you reach a depth of at least 200 feet. All necessary equipment has been sent to Katherine. Good luck. ''-Alfred Thorman"'' After the player receives this email and exits the cabin, Kat will approach them and say: "Did you read the mail from Thorman? What a grump! He wants a test at over 200 feet deep using his special air mixture, eh? Well, he pays the bills! Don't worry, I've made all the basic preparations for you." At this point, the player will be given access to the air mixture, and Kat will continue speaking. "But we have to test it first… So we need someplace deep… Hey, remember that sperm whale we saw a while back? It was in that big crevasse, right? Anyway, if it was wide enough for a whale and deep enough for a whale… It has to be over 200 feet deep! I'll bet my life vest on it!" After the player has explored the Abyss and returned to the boat, Kat will speak to them again. "That new air mixture worked great! Old thorman will be pleased. '' ''You know, the Manoa Lai Sea just never ceases to amaze me. I mean, that crevasse was HUGE! Like, really huge! How can such a distinct ecosystem exist so close to us? And why didn't I find it earlier, darn it?! The darkness holds more secrets. I know it… And I will find them… Huh? What? Oh, sorry. Mumbling again. Anyway, good job. I'll let Thorman know right away." Immediately after, the player will get an email from Thorman that goes as follows: "Subject: Test Results From: Alfred Thorman Good day. I received the air mixture test results from Katherine, and am pleased to report that they exceeded our expectations. Additionally, your discovery of an abyssal zone of such depth is a success in and of itself. It seems there is a surprising new ecosystem right under our noses. I am confident that the abyss has more secrets to reveal. Perhaps you should return and see what you can find? ''-Alfred Thorman"'' Gallery Abyss 1.png Abyss 2.png Whalebone Chasm 4.png|The ribcage of the whale skeleton in Whalebone Chasm. Secret Cave 1.png|The fossil-surrounded entrance to Secret Cave. Crystal Cave.png|The stone-encrusted entrance to Crystal Cave. Fiend's Cave.png|The entrance to Fiend's Cave. Unnamed Cave.png|The Unnamed Cave. Plesiosaur Fossil 1.png|The plesiosaur fossil. = Category:Locations Category:Manoa Lai Category:Locations in Endless Ocean Category:The Abyss Category:Major Locations in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean